


口腹之欲

by Do1110



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do1110/pseuds/Do1110
Summary: *薄荷味汽水糖x柠檬味汽水糖





	口腹之欲

**Author's Note:**

> *薄荷味汽水糖x柠檬味汽水糖

“要吃糖吗？”

“好啊。”

01  
喻文波从桌角的小瓶子里又摸出了一颗糖，拆开淡紫色的包装纸，塞进了嘴里。薄荷味汽水糖的味道并不重，带着碳酸泡泡的薄荷味从舌尖蔓延开来，舌尖绕着糖游走了几圈，把糖抵到门牙处，轻轻磨了起来。

王柳羿听到了糖和牙齿纠缠发出的“咯吱”声，闻到了一股淡淡的薄荷香气。杰克别是困了吧？怎么突然开始吃薄荷糖了。他转头看了看身边的杰克，打趣道“杰克这回不咬瓶盖了吗？改吃糖了吗？”喻文波没说什么，拉开了自己的抽屉，翻了半天找到了一瓶淡粉色的糖，丢给了身边的蓝哥。

“给你也买了一瓶，柠檬味的。”

王柳羿盯着这个透明的小瓶子发呆，柠檬味的糖为什么是淡粉色包装。他拆开了糖纸，送入了嘴中，柠檬味并不浓重，冲击味蕾的还是甜，可是当表层的甜消退后，柠檬的酸显出了原形，碳酸的触感伴着柠檬逼得人步步倒退，糖开始满嘴乱跑，让人口液生津。

喻文波是最近才开始吃糖的，还只吃薄荷味汽水糖。说来原因也有些好玩，喻文波向来喜欢在嘴里放上些什么小玩意。奶茶的吸管啊，汽水的瓶盖啊，似乎只要不舔咬些什么东西就不开心似的。

舌尖绕着圆形的物体打着转，将舌尖探进去，明明狭小的洞口只能让舌尖挤进去几个厘米，却总是很享受压迫血肉的感觉。把修长的柱体压在牙齿的缝隙里，迫不及待地狠狠咬下，感受反弹力给牙床带来的压力感。用虎牙细细的磨着，不磨到这柱体上全是自己的痕迹，誓不罢休。

可能这就是喻文波喜欢咬吸管和瓶盖的原因吧。

不过王柳羿第一次知道他的这个习惯，还是从双人大床房起来的那个早晨。休假期偷偷溜出来的两个人，不知怎么七拐八绕又去了网吧。王柳羿真的有点想埋怨喻文波，刚刚确定情侣关系的情侣，不应该好歹去一下电影院啊游乐园什么的吗？哪有工作是打游戏，放假还打游戏的道理。

昏昏沉沉到了午夜，两个人裹着外套，在冷风中溜出了网吧，喻文波扭扭捏捏的把王柳羿带到了酒店。果然啊，不出所料，这个臭弟弟把自己压在网吧就为了这几句话。

“还有双人间吗？”

“不好意思先生，只有双人间大床房了。”

喻文波有些为难的转头看了看王柳羿，王柳羿点了点头，转身去了大厅的沙发坐下。喻文波在想些什么他还不知道吗？想的无非是什么时候能得到身体上的成长，跨过另一个“18岁”的门槛。他眼角的细纹中是藏不住的兴奋，努力压下去的嘴角弧度全是笑意。

臭弟弟还是像以前那样，学不会表情管理。

也许是王柳羿低估了天蝎座的性欲，更低估了喻文波对于啃咬这件事的痴迷。王柳羿只知道清晨当自己站在浴室的落地镜前时，惊叹于自己身上的牙印和吻痕。斑斑点点的痕迹在白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显，王柳羿有些好奇，伸出手指按压了几下。

“疼吗？”

喻文波不知什么时候来到了王柳羿身后，问出了王柳羿心中此刻正在想的问题。王柳羿又按了几下，想了想还是决定认真回答。“有点疼。”

“没事的，我下次轻的，不疼的。”

他总是说不疼不疼，可是我会痛的。

喻文波可能是个对于牙齿和舌尖与皮肉碰撞的痴迷者，王柳羿甚至觉得自己有点像个磨牙棒。可喻文波只痴迷于王柳羿一个人，痴迷于王柳羿身上的淡淡桂香，运动结束后，混合着汗水变得富有生机，让人想扎根于此，就这样生长在他的身上。

啃咬是会上瘾的，一日无法发泄自己唇齿间的力量，就会觉得这些无处可发散的力量抵着牙床，充满了酸涩。会情不自禁的把某样东西塞入嘴中，用舌尖去舔舐每一条纹路，靠着舌尖在脑中幻想它的每一个细节。想象这是另一个人的血肉，是他皮肤上渗出的微微汗液，是他的血管游走于皮肤之下，甚至可以感受到血管的跳动，随着自己的心跳一起将这无用的力气释放出来。

02  
喻文波准备的糖并不只是单纯为了吃，更是为了排遣无法和自己的男朋友共枕眠的忧愁。自己最想咬的人就在自己身边，自己却怎么都咬不到。他每天带着好闻的气息坐在自己的身边，笑着给自己捧场“我就是ad，ad就是我。”

王柳羿啊，那你知不知道，你的ad想把你吞吃进肚呢？想把你的一丝一缕都占有，磨牙并不是单纯的发泄，更是满足自己的幻想。想永远占有王柳羿，把他变成自己一个人。喻文波永远不会告诉别人自己的奇怪幻想，只会任凭自己的占有欲在心里开出花，再凋落在泥土里，看着他默默腐烂，成为养料，结出更多占有的果实。

世界赛集训期间，下路组分到的是双人间，连续双排了三天的两人精神都处在一种高度紧张的状态。王柳羿有些焦虑，但是更多的是兴奋，对于即将到来的比赛保持高度兴奋的状态，力求每天的自己都是最好的。

可是满弦的弓拉久了也会松，高度紧绷的神经久了也会疲惫。在王柳羿又rank到四点之后，在酒店左等右等的喻文波再也等不下去了，直奔训练室，忍无可忍的将他拖回了酒店，顺手塞进了浴室。“蓝哥，麻烦你先去洗个澡，再这样我怕你倒训练室里。”

喻文波听着浴室传来的水声，心里头实在有些痒的慌，又在床头的玻璃瓶里拿了一颗薄荷汽水糖。这次他没有磨牙，只是含在嘴里，感受着甜一丝一丝从舌尖游走到口腔的各个角落。王柳羿洗的很快，再出现在喻文波面前的时候，正在擦着自己湿漉漉的头发。喻文波看了看地毯上圆圆的水滴，小声嘀咕了一句，从床上一跃而起，拉过了王柳羿给他吹头发。

就像哄小孩似的，喻文波在吹头发之前还把王柳羿的糖给了他，那个柠檬口味的汽水糖，贴心的帮他拆开了包装。或许是喻文波握在掌心的时间有些久，糖已经有些化了，糖液有些黏，王柳羿废了些劲才把糖剥了出来。

王柳羿就那样乖乖坐在那里，穿着他那件当成睡衣的白T恤。喻文波站在那里一只手挠着蓝哥的小卷毛，另一只手拿着吹风机在头上一顿捯饬。或许是因为洗澡水的温度太高，蓝哥的的皮肤有些泛红，脖颈上更是有几个洗澡的时候抓挠留下来的红印。

自己的角度恰好可以透过领口看到胸口的风光，王柳羿的身材虽然单薄，但是胸肌线条却很明朗。顺着胸肌一路向下，便看见了乳尖的两粒小小凸起，可能是从热水中出来突然接触了冷空气，此时正随着王柳羿身体的动作摩擦着白T恤。

蓝哥的领口也太大了吧？喻文波饱览春色后的第一反应竟然是想把蓝哥的领口给缝上。就好像当年在蓝哥直播的时候去催他穿裤子一样，蓝哥的身体，他是一丝一毫都不想让人看见。蓝哥穿着这件白T恤，如果弯腰怎么办？被别人看见怎么办？

喻文波的思绪早就飘离了给蓝哥吹头发这件事，下手也有些分不清楚东西南北来。他下意识的咬起了嘴里的糖，舌尖绕着糖打上一个转，把带着薄荷味的甜剥离一层出来，吞入胸腔。

据说薄荷糖可以让人冷静，但他现在冷静不了。

“杰克，别吹脸啊，吹头发啊。”

王柳羿挠了挠被杰克吹的乱糟糟的头发，小声嘟哝了他一句。喻文波这才反应过来自己的手早已偏离了头发，划拉的位置从毛茸茸的刘海变成了蓝哥光洁的额头。喻文波的指尖就这样在王柳羿的额头上绕着圈圈，杰克似乎仔细修剪了指甲，边缘钝钝的，只有痒的感觉从眉心传到心底。

王柳羿想起上一次喻文波仔细修剪指甲，而不是用牙咬的时候，是在去大床房“度假”之前。想到这里，王柳羿打了个寒颤，喻文波的细节温柔一直都做的好，甚至做的有些过好了吧。不过想来也是，从冒泡赛到集训，除了中秋节被喻文波按在电竞椅上度过了一个难忘的中秋，其他时间，喻文波一直都安分守己。

是该给点奖励了嘛，也算是给车加点油。

喻文波终于吹完了王柳羿的头发，原本的小卷毛被喻文波吹成了狮子卷，带着温度的头发刺挠着后颈，让人总觉得是有人在朝自己吹气。

王柳羿嘴里的糖还没有吃完，柠檬味的汽水糖很耐吃，含着得吃好久。喻文波拍了拍王柳羿的肩膀，示意自己已经帮忙吹完头发了，可以睡觉了。

“蓝哥你赶紧上床吧，刚刚你都打抖了，是不是洗完澡冻到了？”

王柳羿嗦了一口糖水，含混不清的讲了几句，“我害没有吃完糖，还要刷牙。”喻文波嘴中的那颗糖也没有吃完，现在还固执的提供着提神醒脑的功能。

“蓝哥，吃糖吗？”

喻文波没头没脑的一句话，王柳羿有些莫名其妙，自己不是正在吃着糖吗？怎么又问吃不吃糖。

“吃啊。”

下一秒，王柳羿就被钉在了原地，口腔中出现了薄荷味，柠檬和薄荷的气味混合在一起，让人格外清醒。碳酸泡泡在味蕾上炸开的感觉像极了有人在脑中放烟花，只不过看烟花的观众只有喻文波和王柳羿两个人罢了。

喻文波吻着王柳羿，糖果在舌旁待命，为每一滴从这里溢出 的液体都染上薄荷的香气，舌尖打开了封锁的柠檬味嘴唇，甚至在唇瓣上就已经能尝到柠檬糖的甜味。带着好闻薄荷气息的舌不是个侵略者，是个掠夺者，更是个慷慨的给予者，掠夺走王柳羿嘴唇里的甜香，再把自己的薄荷味给予王柳羿。

吃糖果吗？

好啊。

早就想吃你嘴里的那颗了，早就想品尝你的味道了。

03  
拥吻在一起的两个人跌跌撞撞从洗漱台前挪到了房间里的那张大床上，王柳羿似乎被这个吻抽尽了力气，他双手环着喻文波的脖颈，任凭这个人搂住自己的腰朝床上倒去。

“唔！”

王柳羿吃痛，虽然嘴唇还被吻着，还是发出了一声抱怨。喻文波倒下的位置实在不怎么巧，王柳羿压到了喻文波的的裤袋里的钥匙串。或许平常情况下，这个金属的小玩意并造成不了什么伤害，可是谁奈何，王柳羿起了反应，被那戳一下实在不行。

喻文波似乎想知道他蓝哥是哪里吃痛，下意识伸手往下摸去，王柳羿裤子的隆起似乎再提醒他今晚是个做某些事情的好时间。隔着布料都能感受到一股火热从掌心传来，喻文波恶趣味的搓揉了几下，王柳羿的喘气声又粗了几分。

王柳羿闭上了眼睛，后面的剧情自己不用去想了，辛苦这么长时间了放松一下也挺好。可自己吻的唇消失了，连带着自己拥抱着的人也不见了，睁眼一看，自己已经被喻文波卷进了被子里。

喻文波就躺在他旁边，特别乖巧懂事的笑了笑，露出了虎牙。

“糖也吃过了，训练累了，睡觉吧蓝哥。”

说完这句话，喻文波就躺平了，还闭上了眼睛，大有“我就这样硬着睡到天明我也可以”的意思。王柳羿看着面前这张脸，转头叹了口气。“训练累了快睡觉”是自己以前拒绝喻文波晚上爬上自己床的借口，没想到喻文波学的可真快啊，活学活用现在就用到自己身上了。

“哎，杰克哥不要这么无情嘛。”

喻文波睁开了眼睛，刚想说些什么，却感受到眼角有湿润感。带着柠檬薄荷香气的小舌头舔着眼角和太阳穴之间的那颗痣，一下接着一下，喻文波感觉自己气血上涌，瞬间冲向了太阳穴。

不行了，上头了。

喻文波漂亮的桃花眼眯了一下，努力压枪，好不容易等到一个蓝哥主动的机会，这个时候如果防线失守可就完了。王柳羿看喻文波并无什么反应，忍不住又弯了嘴角，臭弟弟什么时候这么会忍了？

“哎杰克你知道吗，我觉得啊，你眼角的这颗痣最撩人，特别好看，好多小姑娘都喜欢。”

王柳羿慢条斯理的说着话，手上却并没有闲着，伸出手开始解喻文波的衬衫扣。第一粒，第二粒，说着是解纽扣，可指尖扫过喉结和锁骨的感觉，又有谁能拒绝呢？喻文波的耐力到底有多好呢？他能坚持到第几粒纽扣呢？

喻文波伸手抓住了王柳羿的手，蓝哥再这么撩拨下去，自己要功亏一篑。“蓝哥别闹了，睡觉吧。”王柳羿摇了摇头，刚吹完的头发在喻文波的脸颊上扫来扫去，让人心痒。

王柳羿撑起了上半身，刚准备解第三粒纽扣，却看到喻文波的锁骨露了出来。喻文波全身上下的每一处都是隐秘的宝藏，可这宝藏不就是藏起来的才有意思吗？喻文波的锁骨上也有痣，并排的两颗小痣，因为锁骨的存在所以显得格外明显。

你也在看着我吗？

都下决心做了，不如做到底。

王柳羿咬了上去，学着喻文波当年在他皮肤上留下自己牙印的那样，笨拙的想要留下自己的印迹。喻文波吃痛，倒吸一口凉气“嘶——蓝哥，你干什么？”

胸口前的人儿抬起了头，眼睛很亮，在这个没开灯的昏暗房间里，只有厕所的灯光隐隐约约照进走廊。可就是这样，喻文波也能看见蓝哥笑了，有些狡黠，笑出了戴着牙套的一排小牙齿。

“想被你干啊，杰克哥。”

操，谁不上谁孙子。

喻文波心中暗骂一声，蓝哥这还是第一次在床上对自己撒娇，这谁顶得住啊？

但是蓝哥，这火是你挑起来的，你得负责给消下去。

喻文波一个翻身将蓝哥压在了身下，顺手掀起了这件白T恤，哄着蓝哥把T恤脱下来。可谁知道王柳羿脱到手腕处时，喻文波一把拽住了衣服，在手腕上绕了几圈打了个结。打完结顺势一推，把手直接架在了蓝哥头顶。

“杰克！这件衣服我明天还要穿！”

“穿个屁，明天穿我的。”

王柳羿这才感觉到一丝慌乱，看这架势，今晚怕是早睡不了。早知道自己就不应该去撩拨喻文波，不过不知怎的，心中期待大于对位置的恐惧，唇齿因为兴奋在颤抖，甚至可以听到牙齿之间的碰撞声。

“蓝哥，糖也吃了，口腹之欲的口欲已经满足过了，接下来是什么就不用我说了吧？”

王柳羿刚想和他解释口腹之欲指的可不是床底之欢，可是到口的解释却被从嗓子眼里冒出来的呻吟声硬生生打碎了。想讲的话说出口已经变成了再也受不住的细碎呻吟，随着杰克的每一个动作，忽而攀上山峰，忽而坠入低谷。

喻文波轻车熟路的拉开了王柳羿的内裤边，摸上了那根和自己比起来略微纤细些的性器，“轻拢慢捻抹复挑”。手掌揉搓着柱身，感受着蓝哥的分身在自己手里慢慢涨大，逐渐变得火热。指腹抚过马眼，将几滴液体带了出来，抹在性器前段，有些粘手，却又可以感受到身下人在自己抚过的时候，从牙缝中挤出的呻吟。

手上的动作没停下，嘴上也没空着。这回换成了喻文波抵在王柳羿胸前，抬起头含住了王柳羿的喉结。或许这个动作像极了动物狩猎的本能，王柳羿恍惚间感觉就要被喻文波吞吃下去了，会先从吸尽血液开始，然后一口一口吃掉血肉。

喻文波的舌尖在喉结处打着圈，蓝哥口中呻吟出的每一个字节都要经过自己的岗哨，声带传来的震动感让人十分满足，侵占了身体不算什么，连他发出的每一个声节自己都要占为己有。

王柳羿重重的喘了几口气，身下的性器经过搓揉，咸湿的液体已经沾了喻文波一掌心，顺着掌纹滑进了指缝之间，滑溜溜的，有些难以抓住。

喻文波皱了皱眉，松开了手，内裤的松紧带又弹了回去，将性器打了回去，甩出几滴腥味的微凉液体，滴落在小腹上。喻文波顺势将手掌在蓝哥的小腹上抹了一下，他知道蓝哥不喜欢湿腻感，可谁又不喜欢看王柳羿皱眉呢？

不出所料，王柳羿小声的嘟哝了一声，在喻文波展开下一步动作之前制止了他。“杰克，在，在外面没有润滑啊，你别弄了啊，啊，松手。。。”喻文波三下五除二的扒下了王柳羿的睡裤，连带着内裤一起甩到了床边的椅子上。

他默不作声的下了床，三步并作两步跑到了自己的行李箱旁边，“砰！”的一声，行李箱被放倒在了地上，不用看都知道，东西肯定散落了一地。杰克这个人怎么回事，打比赛怎么还带这种东西啊？王柳羿一个人裹在被子里，感受着喻文波身体留下的温度。喻文波摸着黑在行李箱里一顿乱摸，终于在行李箱的夹层里摸到了自己想找的东西。

一个小纸盒，连带着一个小瓶和一只笔。

喻文波犹豫了一下，抓起了小瓶和纸盒爬回了床上。爬上床之前还不忘把自己的衣服脱了个干干净净。王柳羿的声音从黑暗里传了出来，似乎有些咬牙切齿。“没想到啊喻文波，你出来打比赛还带着这个？”

“没什么没什么，特意买的旅行装。”

蹬鼻子上脸了啊这是，还旅行装？

喻文波拧开了润滑液的盖子，闻了一下，这才反应过来，店主和他说草莓味的缺货，给他发了只薄荷味的。这时候还顾得上挑口味吗？挤了一坨在手心就朝王柳羿身后的穴口伸了过去，指尖刚触上的时候就已经感受到了肠液在小穴处的水淋。喻文波笑了，压低身子凑到了蓝哥的耳垂处，嬉笑着调戏他的蓝哥。

“蓝哥这都湿的一塌糊涂了，还需要润滑吗？”

说完这句话，喻文波还不忘朝着耳垂吹了一口气，看着蓝哥因为耳垂处的刺激又叫出了声，十分满意。润滑液挤的有些多，刚伸进去一根手指，润滑液就因为穴道的火热而化了开来，顺着蓝哥的臀缝缓缓流下，在床上留下一滩深色的水印。

喻文波一只手在王柳羿的后穴里搅弄，另外一只手抓住了王柳羿的后臀，毫不留情的揉搓了起来。后臀可能是王柳羿身上唯一有个几两肉的地方了，搓揉在手里的手感棒极了。喻文波有点后悔自己没有开灯，如果开灯就能欣赏到白皙的后臀是怎么沾染上情欲的淡粉色的了。

伴随着床上男人一身短促却又难耐的“啊！”声，喻文波送进了第三根手指，后穴被彻底打开了。接着浴室里透过来的灯光，可以清楚看到王柳羿的脸上染上了情欲的红色，樱唇微张，舌尖躲在嘴唇后微微颤抖。喻文波相信，这时候的蓝哥拥有塞壬的喉舌，让人赴死也心甘情愿。

“蓝哥，你不是让我干你吗？”

王柳羿喘了几口粗气，喻文波太懂他的敏感点了，连自己什么时候会释放都一清二楚，他让自己攀上高峰，又在快到达顶峰的时候残忍掰开他的手指，让他重新坠入山谷。

你只能是我的，只能和我一起翻过那座山。

“那你来啊，好——哥——哥。”

王柳羿是真的懂自己在做什么吗？柠檬糖和薄荷糖也能吃上头？真是幸亏王柳羿不能喝酒啊，要不然醉倒了不知道又是对哪个男生撒娇呢？

想到这里，喻文波不管扩张有没有做完，直接从湿的一塌糊涂的后穴里抽出了手指。肠道似乎还对手指恋恋不舍，又吸吮了几下才舍得松开，身后突然就空虚了下来。喻文波撕开包装纸，小心翼翼把套取了出来。

当一切准备工作都结束后，他揉搓了一把王柳羿颤抖的性器，压低了声音笑着说道。

“来了哦蓝哥。”

王柳羿的脚踝细的可怜，单手就能握住，喻文波一手握住一只脚的脚踝，将他的双腿朝自己的腰间拉了过去，这个时候的喻文波不是什么充满怜悯的君王，他更像是个温柔的暴君。

我不会让你受伤，但是你要感受我的全部。

“啊！杰克！慢。。。慢点，呜，这次为什么不一样啊，为什么，为什么和之前不一样啊。”王柳羿被那第一下肏的不轻，好久没吃过这样庞然大物的后穴谄媚的吞缩着，可是就算这样，也只是吞吃进去了一半。喻文波没准备乱来，他低下头，给了王柳羿一个带着薄荷香气的吻，手拍了拍臀瓣，“放轻松点，蓝哥，你这样我不好肏你啊，要求很难完成的。”

说完这句话的喻文波像是想起了什么，又补上了一句话。

“这次没买到超薄的套，店家推荐了凸点的，蓝哥试试看新口味？”

王柳羿又气又恼，刚准备说出口的话又被一下接着一下的撞击撞的七零八落，脑子里早是混沌一片，四散开来的字节早就组成不了什么连贯的话语。安静的房间里是一声接着一声的呻吟，还伴随着粗重的喘息声，像极了暗处躲藏着的野兽正在捕食自己的猎物。

喻文波向上肏一下，王柳羿就向后躲一下，额头甚至已经触到了冰冷的床头，可是身上人的攻势不减反增。喻文波抓住了王柳羿的手腕，解开了T恤禁锢着的双手。他看着腕骨处的红印有些心痛，下意识舔了一下，可这一舔不要紧，他记忆中的某个开关被打开了。

好久都没在蓝哥身上留印记了啊。

喻文波退出了王柳羿的身体，将蓝哥翻了个身，一只手搂住他的腰，让他再也逃不开，再也无法向前逃跑。另一只手揉着泛红的臀瓣又一次狠狠的肏了进去。这一次小穴直吃到底，甚至还不满足的又缩了几下。喻文波加快了速度，肏的又狠又深，不管蓝哥怎么哭着求他照顾一下自己的前端，他都只是朝着蓝哥的敏感点撞过去。

一下，一下，又接着一下。

王柳羿抽泣着，呻吟声染上了哭腔，断断续续的飘了出来。他不敢说不要，怕喻文波更起劲，脑子里那根理智的弦在崩溃的边缘，嘴上早就不把门了，什么好哥哥好老公都喊了出来。可是喻文波没有丝毫停下的意思，只是来回顶撞着王柳羿最脆弱的防线。

喻文波终于停下了，他轻轻抹去了王柳羿眼角的生理性眼泪，将自己的硕大性器从王柳羿的身体中拔了出来，后穴还有些留恋这快感的来源，紧紧夹住不放，喻文波用了些力气，“啵”的一声拔了出来。王柳羿的后穴突然感受到一阵空虚，身体的某处又滚烫了起来，他不满的扭了几下身子，却被喻文波放倒在了床上。

“蓝哥，还想要吗？”

王柳羿没说话，只是默不作声的朝喻文波靠了靠，耻骨处的毛发早就被打湿了，混着润滑液和肠液的白浊液体从穴口流下，铃口分泌出的小股清液像是在告诉喻文波，只要你来，我很快就能达到快乐的顶峰。

可是喻文波没去搓揉王柳羿涨的生疼的性器，也没再插进已经被肏出形状的洞口。他用肉棒前面的凸点慢慢在后穴划着圈，感受着王柳羿的颤抖，但就是不插进去。

“蓝哥，想听你喊一句弟弟。”

“好哥哥好老公都没意思，喊我一句弟弟。”

“就那句，‘我把他当成弟弟一样照顾’的弟弟。”

王柳羿不明白为什么，可还是从牙缝中艰难挤出了“弟弟”两个字。喻文波猛的肏了进来，后穴被插的成了喻文波的形状，穴口还泛着白沫，随着喻文波的一下又一下撞击，破裂又重生。

“蓝哥，你的弟弟在肏你，看见了吗？”

“你最呵护的那个弟弟，长大了，他想把你肏到怀孕，然后再让你生一个孩子，肏到连乳汁都要出来那是最好。”

王柳羿脑子里的那根弦断了，他顾不上什么廉耻了。“好弟弟，快点啊，好弟弟。。。我要你，要你肏我啊！”喻文波一反常态的沉默了，只是加大了身下的动作，王柳羿无处可逃，只能抓住喻文波的后背，试图和他一起攀上高潮的顶峰。

白浊的液体一小股一小股喷了出来，沾在了喻文波的小腹上，连性器周围的毛发上都沾了些许。王柳羿昏过去的前一秒钟，脑袋里想的却是“被自己的弟弟肏到直接射出来，也太尴尬了吧？”

喻文波吻了吻昏睡中的王柳羿，将避孕套摘下打了个结，丢进了床边的垃圾桶里。整张床都湿漉漉的，满是汗液，精液和不知名的液体混合物，整间房间都是糜烂的情色气息。他走下了床，准备去洗漱一下，却看见了那只躺在行李箱旁边的油性马克笔。

他捡起了笔，看了看床上昏睡的王柳羿，又重新上了床。半梦半醒之间，王柳羿只感觉自己的大腿被拉开，接着就是大腿内侧那块最软的嫩肉被咬了一口。王柳羿有些不满，哼了一声又沉沉睡去。

杰克是又咬自己了吗？又要留牙印啊？

喻文波签下了“jackeylove”，这是最好的标记不过了。

他抬头看了看床上的蓝哥，不知道蓝哥什么时候才能发现呢？喻文波笑了笑，重新裹上了被子，顺手将蓝哥拉进了自己的怀里。

一夜好梦，直到天明。

第二天训练时的喻文波有些古怪，总是催着蓝哥陪自己一起上厕所，王柳羿拗不过他，陪着他一起去了厕所。

王柳羿刚脱下裤子，就听到了“哎呀”一声。站在便池前的喻文波假装吃惊，凑近蓝哥耳边问了他一个问题。

“蓝哥，你看你大腿内侧。”

“怎么被人签了名啊，那是不是意味着，baolan是jackeylove的？”

王柳羿低头看了看大腿内侧的签名，咬了咬牙，脸上换上了轻松的笑容，给了面前这个弟弟致命一击。

“对啊，是属于jackeylove的，所以喻文波先生你不能看哦。”

喻文波猜王柳羿会恼羞成怒，王柳羿猜喻文波不敢在公共卫生间做出什么出格的事情，可惜，他们都错误预估了对方的想法。

口袋里还有两颗汽水糖呢，一颗是柠檬味的，一颗是薄荷味的。


End file.
